User blog:Kht48/Deemo Ratings
Inspired by Dr. Breakfast, I want to do one myself! However, since I am not going to completely copy him, I am using stars. �� - I did not like it. �� �� - It could've been better. �� �� �� - It's not to bad. �� �� �� �� - It's really good �� �� �� �� �� - I loved it! Here we go!! Deemo's Collection vol. 1A= Dream: �� �� Reflection (Mirror Night): �� �� �� �� Jumpy Star: �� �� Wings of Piano: �� �� �� �� Nine point eight: �� �� �� �� �� Light Pollution: �� �� �� Undo: �� �� �� Platinum: �� Utopiosphere: �� �� �� �� �� Reverse - Parallel Universe: �� �� �� I hate to tell you: �� �� �� �� Saika: �� �� �� YUBIKIRI GENMAN: �� �� �� �� |-| Deemo's Collection vol. 1B= Evolution Era: �� �� �� �� Invite: �� �� �� �� Run Go Run: �� �� �� Yawning Lion: �� (Song is good, note pattern is a horrendous mess of bits...) Pulses: �� �� �� �� Electron: �� �� �� �� �� Untitled2: �� �� �� �� �� Walking by the sea: �� �� �� Beyond the Stratus: �� �� Sairai: �� �� �� Entrance: �� �� Magnolia: �� �� �� �� �� (In one way or another, it destroys me...) Angelic Sphere: �� �� �� �� Leviathan: �� �� �� �� |-| Deemo's Collection vol.2= Suspenseful Third Day: �� �� �� (This is... creepy... it reminds me of The House or Insidious, especially the beginning.) Living in the One: �� Legacy: �� �� �� Sunset: �� �� �� �� �� (And we're gonna let it Burn Burn Burn Bur- oh, wrong song.. teehee :3) Sakura iro no yume: �� �� �� La Promesse: �� �� �� �� �� (My personal favorite along with Sunset and Fluquor) ANiMA: �� �� �� �� �� (Thanks for putting me in hell again, xi, thanks a lot.) The Beautiful Moonlight: �� �� �� �� (I love it personally, not the best but it's a good one.) Fluquor: �� �� �� �� �� (It actually almost made me cry.) Myosotis: �� �� �� �� �� (And yet another one breaks me to bits...) |-| Rayark's Selection vol.1= Metal Hypnotized: �� �� �� �� Rainy Memory: �� �� �� �� �� (I always think of this song when it rains outside...) Peach Lady: �� �� �� (It's not that bad!) HeyBoy: �� �� �� �� �� (Nor is this!) Pilot: �� �� �� �� �� (Sweet...) Vivere la Vita: �� (And then there is the absolute downer, should've stayed in Cytus...) |-| Rayark's Selection vol.2= Friction: �� �� �� �� I race the dawn: �� �� �� Moon Without the Stars: �� �� �� Sanctity: �� �� �� �� �� (I finally FC'd it.) Hua Sui Yue: �� �� �� �� (If the vocals were included it's be a full five.) |-| Mili Collection= Fable: �� �� �� �� (Why do they have to make me feel like a broken woman?) Past the stargazing season: �� �� �� �� �� (Kawaii....) Ephemeral: �� �� �� �� �� Rosetta: �� �� �� �� Witch's Invitation: �� �� �� �� �� |-| V.K Collection= Atlantis Love: �� �� �� �� Melody Of Elves: �� �� �� Paper Plane's Adventure: �� �� �� �� �� Pure White: �� �� �� �� �� Xue Wu: �� �� �� �� �� (The first 9 on the iOs that I FC'd) |-| Brave Frontier Collection= Randall: �� �� �� �� Will: �� �� �� �� �� (Soon enough... I will conquer this...) Land of Giants: �� �� �� �� �� |-| Brian Crain Collection = Dream of Dreams: �� �� �� �� �� Finding Home: �� �� �� �� Imagining: �� �� �� �� �� Reminiscence: �� (No rhythm = no friend of mine) Time Forgotten: �� �� �� |-| Eshen Chen Collection= Sea Side Road: �� �� �� �� �� Run Away Run: �� �� �� �� �� Falling Ears: �� �� �� �� �� Flowers Above Your Head: �� �� �� �� Almost Morning: �� �� �� �� �� |-| Rayark's Selection vol. 3 (Everyone is going to hate me for the last one...)= Little Corgi's Dream: �� �� �� �� Morning Drops: �� �� �� �� The Letter: �� �� �� �� �� The Truth That You Leave: �� �� �� �� �� Veritas: �� �� (It just did not fit with everything else...) |-| Cytus's Selection vol.1= DRG: �� �� �� Libera me: �� �� �� �� �� Precipitation: �� �� �� �� Sacred: �� �� �� �� The Black Case: �� �� �� �� �� |-| Cytus's Selection vol.2= Future World: �� �� �� �� �� Holy Knight: �� �� �� �� �� Niflheimr: �� �� �� �� Parousia: �� �� �� �� Recollections: - �� �� �� |-| Knight Iris Collection= The Way We Were: �� �� �� �� The Sanctuary: �� �� �� �� �� The Red Coronation: �� �� �� �� �� Forbidden Codex: �� �� �� �� �� (Who will destroy who first... me or the song?) Knight of Firmament: �� �� �� �� |-| Knight Rosabel(l) Collection= Lord of Crimson Rose: �� �� �� �� Predawn: �� �� �� �� �� The Fallen Bloom: �� �� �� �� Where You Are Not: �� �� �� �� �� Music: �� �� �� �� �� |-| Aioi Collection= CREAM STEW: �� �� �� �� �� I can not say: �� �� �� Image: �� �� �� �� �� Kireigoto: �� �� �� �� New World: �� �� �� �� �� |-| M2U X Nicode Collection= Loadstar: �� �� �� �� �� Lune: �� �� �� �� �� Moon Halo: �� �� �� �� �� Stellar: �� �� �� �� �� Wicked F8: �� �� �� �� �� |-| N.M.S.T. Collection (Everyone is going to hate me so much after this one)= Farewell: �� �� �� �� �� Winter: �� �� �� �� Fluffie Partie: �� �� �� �� �� Snowflakes: �� �� (It was so exciting until the actual update) Kouyou: �� �� �� �� �� (Sorry.... NOT SORRY) Oh, and here is to the people to hate Kouyou. Category:Blog posts